The Stupidest Curse in the World
by Invisibleamericanburgers
Summary: England had a hangover from last nights drinking, and something was nagging him. What did he forget? He may or may not have cast the stupidest curse in the whole world on America. Quotes from DR. WHO, HARRY POTTER, LION KING, SANDLOT, MONTY PYTHON, JAMES BOND, LORD OF THE RINGS! I do not own anything but my ideas!


England grumbled as noise level in the room escalated. He had a bloody hangover from last nights drinking, and he only had three drinks! He remembered when he could have 15 of the same drinks and not even be phased! Besides the noise and the headache, something was nagging him. What had he done last night? France looked alright for a pervert, he was groping Finland who was screaming like a girl. Sweden took care of that rather quickly. Germany, Japan, and Italy seem normal. Italy was sleeping on Germany's shoulder and was drooling and Japan was taking pictures of the embarrassed country. Prussia, the git, was talking to Spain who was hugging a fuming Romano who was trying to shout at his brother and was failing. _Bloody heck, this noise!_ Who was he forgetting? _Dang...America._ England thought just as the nation came into the room.

* * *

"America! You're late!" The meeting was back in order as America walked in. Germany was a little pink from his blush and was quickly becoming red with anger as America refused to apologize, even talk. "Speak America, or I will have you sit next to Poland!" (Poland was famous to give manicures during a meeting. Thank god for Lithuania.)

America looked a bit grim and what came out of his mouth was completely unexpected. "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to." He said in quiet voice. The room was silent then burst into laughter. Germany was just shocked and was standing there and staring at the space where America was standing moments prior. America sat in his seat opposite from England and gave him death glares. It was a few minutes before England snapped and yelled,"WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME!" at America.

"Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!" America roared back, stood up from his seat.

"D-did you just quote from Monty Python?" England looked a bit shocked.

America twirled his fingers around his head and said,"Yer a wizard Harry."

"Harry Potter? America are you alright?" England was a bit worried for his former colony.

"You're killin me smalls, you're killin me." America sneered back.

"I admit you're freaking me out here."

America just glared at him,"Mufasa!" He spit out and then turned his attention to Germany who was just watching the two's conversation.

"Erm, thats right! Lets get this meeting started!" And thus the meeting started.

England thought to the night before,_ what had happened to make America so angry that he couldn't speak without using quotes from movies...snap! HE COULDN'T SPEAK WITHOUT USING QUOTES! That only meant one thing. _England had cast the stupidest spell on earth on America.

America really couldn't speak without using quotes from things that he watched. If he opened his mouth to say something, a quote would come out.

Even if it was the stupidest spell ever, it had the unusual way to break it. He just needed to quote from his utmost favorite show. Thats all.

* * *

"America what is your favorite T.V show?" England asked during the lunch break.

America looked a little pale then looked away. His mouth was firmly shut.

"America it would help break the spell. You just have to speak a few lines from it and voila done. No more spell."

America shook his head, and again looked away from England.

"Come on! You want to get this curse off right?"

"Names Bond, James Bond!" America muttered and then England sighed.

"It has to be from a T.V Show!"

America blushed a little and that made England slightly curious.

"We don't have all day! Spit it out!"

America took a deep breath and then opened his mouth,"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, from a non linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey... stuff."

England laughed in surprise. "Y-you watch Dr. Who? You always say that you hate anything to do with British goods, now you are watching Dr. Who?"

America smiled and leaned down to look at England. England was a little bit scared when America had that look in his eyes.

"Don't blink." Thats all he had to say before England ran away, America quickly behind him.

Germany sighed, it seemed that two more countries would be gone for this part of the meeting.

* * *

**OK! I DO NOT OWN: HETALIA, DR. WHO,HARRY POTTER, LION KING, SANDLOT, MONTY PYTHON, OR LORD OF THE RINGS!**

**Tada! I hoped you enjoyed the quotes!**

**-IAB**


End file.
